Breaking Hearts
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: Usagi is left heart broken when she finds something that changes her future forever. Will her heart be saved from it's trail by another or will she try to fix what will always be broken?


Usagi was lying down listening to the radio, and looking like the world just crashing into the moon. It looked like the night sky was feeling what she was because a huge thunderstorm started and wasn't showing any mercy to the people around Tokyo of letting up for awhile.

--

She was just at Mamoru's apartment building for a surprise visit, when she opened the door, she found out what Mamoru was really doing when he said that he was busy and couldn't go on dates. He was cheating on her with a girl from America that came to visit him. On her way out, she left the ring on the table and said that she was never going to speak to him again after what he did to her love and trust.

She was running down the street when she bumped into someone and fell backwards on to her butt. Usagi looked up but could only see a blur because of the tears in her eyes.

"Odango, what's wrong?"

"Seiya, Mamoru… he was… cheating… on me… with his lab… partner from… America."

"Come on inside, you shouldn't be out here when it's about to rain" said Seiya as he led her into his apartment, away from the unforgiving world.

--

Usagi was laying in Seiya's bed, listening to the music coming from the stereo. The next song on the radio came on, and made Usagi listen even more to the situation it explained.

_aisuru hito wa anata dake  
dare mo jama sasenai  
ai no SHABON ni idakarete  
watashi dake no anata_  
_(Ai!)_

na no ni, doko ittan da yo

Seiya walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"It looks like you still want him to be with you" commented Seiya as he walked towards the bed and gave Usagi the water.

"I don't know what I want, so I guess I'll just have to figure that out."_  
_  
_naite sumunara nakiyagare  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara kono tsugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina  
_

_SHABONdama_

(Ai! WOW WOW WOW)

_'aisuru hito wa anata dake'  
sou shinjiteta kedo  
(Ai!)  
kekkyoku onna onna da ne  
PEESU wa tsune ni acchi_

(Ai!)

_kono yo no naka ni  
kurasu onna no ko de  
watashi no RANKINGU  
nani darou ka?_

(Ai!)

_matte itatte modoranai  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara kono tsugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina  
SHABONdama_

(Ai!)

honki de suki da tte itta jan!  
donna koto datte suru yo!  
warui toko ga attara oshiete?  
nee? nee?  
nani yo!  
hito ga shinken ni hanashiteru no ni  
dengen kitte yo.  
watashi no kimochi shittete kudoitan desho?  
sou yo ne? suki na no yo ne?  
sou GYUtto shite! dakishimete yo!

_naite sumunara nakiyagare  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara kono tsugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina  
_

_SHABONdama_

_'aisuru hito wa anata dake'  
tte sanzan aishita na...  
(Ai!)  
kurou nante kakugo shiteta  
saigo waraeru nara_

(Ai!)

_kono yo no naka de  
suteki na josei da to  
dore kurai no onna ga  
hyoushoujou morau no?_

(Ai!)

_matte itatte modoranai  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara kono tsugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina_

(Ai!)

_naite sumunara nakiyagare  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara kono tsugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina  
SHABONdama_

_shabondama!_

(Ai!)

(Ai! WOW WOW WOW)  
(Ai! Ai!)

"Usagi, stay here tonight. Remember this, no matter what you feel for Mamoru-san; he isn't worth your tears. No man is worth your tears, because you are beautiful enough that you could have any man in the world. Now, don't waste your tears on a man who couldn't see something good that was given to him. I'll call your parents and tell them what happened and where you are. Get some sleep" said Seiya, walking out of the room.

'Maybe this is an opportunity and not a crisis. I wonder if this is a chance for me and Seiya to be together, at last' thought Usagi, as she drifted off to sleep with the scent of Seiya filling her from the pillow she was lying on.

--

"Oh, Usagi, you look beautiful in that wedding dress" said Minako, obsessing over Usagi.

"Thank you, how much longer until it's time?" replied Usagi, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on the dress.

"Usagi, it's time" said Usagi's father as he came into her room.

--

Usagi walked down the aisle with her father, looking towards the front of the church towards her soon-to-be husband.

(I'm not going to write out the entire thing for the ceremony, so I'll skip to the end.)

The ceremony was about to end when the pastor said "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Usagi kissed her husband, and then looked out to the crowd as they stood and clap, congratulating the couple as they went down the aisle together as husband and wife.

--

The wedding reception was perfect, because it was planned by the Outer Senshi at their mansion.

"When Michiru-san plans something, it's nothing but perfect" said Rei as she sat beside Makoto.

"No one could argue that" replied Makoto.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast to the happy newly wed's" said Haruka, as she stood on the stage with the microphone in one hand and a glass of champaign in the other, "Today was a very special day for everyone, and not only the happy couple. The only thing that comes to mind when I see those two together is that, no one is better for them than each other. Here's to the happy couple. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" shouted the entire room as the happy couple said thank you to Haruka and shared another kiss.

--

The newly wed's were on their honeymoon cruise to Hawaii, together in each other's arms.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" asked Usagi's husband for the millionth time.

"Yes, it is. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"I love you Usagi-chan, Odango."

"I love you too, Seiya.


End file.
